oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Grim Tales
Details Quest Walkthrough Finding Sylas and Starting out Sylas is the old man with a walking stick in Taverley. He can be found south of the Player Owned Houses portal. Talk to him and listen to what he has to say. He will ask you to get two "rare" items in return for his magic beans: * The first item he wants is a griffin feather from the griffin Grimgnash, on White Wolf Mountain, go north on the east trail. * The second is a special helmet from a dwarf named Rupert who is locked in a tower south of the Mind altar. Griffin's feather The griffin will state that it cannot get to sleep because of the howling wolves and will threaten to eat the player if he doesn't tell him a bedtime story. Grimgnash says he loves stories with death, fire and destruction... Tell him a bedtime story by selecting the options which sound the most violent : * I've heard you are a great and mighty griffin * There once was graveyard filled with undead * There live a skeleton named skullrot * Skullrot was insane * Skullrot hungrily grabbed the gnome's hair * Started to strangle the poor gnome * At this point, you can answer with any of the remaining choices. Once Grimgnash is asleep, steal a feather from the pile next to his nest and go back to Sylas. Note: If you have a low Hitpoints level, be careful. If Grimgnash doesn't like your story, he will hit you with 10-20 points of damage. Getting Rupert's Helmet *Rupert the beard can be found in a tower in between Goblin Village and Ice Mountain. If you attempt to get in by the door of the tower, a rather snobby looking princess will stop you. In order to get in, you will need to go around the back and jump over the crumbling wall. (You will need 58 thieving to do this) Next you have to talk into the pipe and you will find yourself talking to the dwarf imprisoned at the top of the tower. Talk to him a second time to find out how to get up the tower, and suggest that you should climb up. He will throw down his beard, climb it. This requires level 59 Agility. Talk to the dwarf who regrettably cannot give you his helmet as the princess has stolen his armour and locked him in the tower. He asks you to talk to princess Miazrqa, she says that she will happily release the dwarf if you get back her pendant which was stolen by a mouse in her second cousin's (twice removed) house which is the witch's house. Ask the princess for a door key in order to enter the witch's house or look under the potted plant just to the left of the front door of the witch's house. Miazrqa's pendant Go to the basement of witches house and wear some leather gloves to avoid an electric shock from the gate which can cause 16 damage. Leather gloves can be obtained by searching the boxes in the basement near the piano. Open the cage door and search the music stand to find a music sheet for the piano. Read the music sheet, now you have to play that on the piano, this is where it gets tricky if you are not familiar with the piano, you have to play the notes; "EFEDCAEGA", the first 5 notes "EFEDC" are on the right side of the piano, the next last notes "AEGA" are on the left side of the piano. The notes "EFEDC" are played on the right hand side, from then onwards the notes "AE" are played on the left hand side, then the notes "GA" are played in the middle (heading once more to the right). The compartment will open, player will find three items in it (a shrinking potion recipe, a to-do list and 2 shrunk ogleroots). Read the shrinking potion recipe, use tarromin with a vial of water and add the ogleroot (if you are using some sort of Herblore boost, make 2 shrink-me-quick potions here, you will need one later in the quest). Drink the potion while standing next to the mouse hole upstairs in the little room to the south of the front door (no cheese or magnet required). The player will suddenly shrink and will enter in the mouse hole. *If players lose the shrunk ogleroot, they will have to kill the Experiments in the basement of the witches house to get them. Players can enter it from outside the house using the sewer. In the mouse's hole Climb the nail walls to the top, in one of the rooms is a pendant, take it and teleport, do not go through the grates this will cause you to become tall again, watch out for the level 95 mice. You'll have to climb up and down a little to work your way through but its not all that tough to work out. If you don't teleport out, you can backtrack out the way you came in and you will revert to regular size as you exit the mousehole. Take the pendant to the princess who will free the dwarf, take the helmet he gives you to Sylas, in exchange he will give you a bean. Sylas and the Beanstalk Take the bean Sylas gives you and plant it in the special patch (Earth Mound) southwest of the Taverley tree farming patch. The signpost reads "This earth mound has been magically prepared. Please keep off. Farming strictly prohibited. You have been warned!" A seed dibber and watering can are required which can be obtained from your Tool Leprechaun at the nearby tree patch just northeast or purchased at a farming store. After watering the patch, a giant beanstalk will grow up extremely fast. Glod, the Giant Get ready for a fight with a level 138. Take high healing food and some prayer potions. Bring lots of runes to cast your best spell. When you're ready, climb up the beanstalk. This also requires an agility level of 59. Glod, a cloud giant, will attack you immediately. He is level 118, but will become level 138 shortly after the battle starts. He is extremely difficult to damage with melee and he hits very hard, so using magic or full Verac's set is recommended. Cast your best spell at a distance while hiding behind a wall, or fight Glod head on with full Verac's. If you are using magic, he will sometimes taunt you, causing your character to attack him head on. Whenever this happens, run back to the wall and turn on protect from melee whenever you're within his hitting range. He may also quake the ground, hitting you hard and draining your prayer. Sometimes, Glod will heal himself. Therefore, you should keep attacking whenever you can in order to defeat him as quickly as possible. Although magic is effective, you'll still need lots of runes. Glod is immune to poison. After the battle Once you defeat Glod, he'll drop the golden goblin. Take it back to Sylas. He will ask you to chop the beanstalk down. Use a shrinking potion on the beanstalk first, then take an axe and chop it down. Go back to Sylas for your reward. Reward *1 Quest Point *4,000 Farming XP *5,000 Herblore XP *5,000 Hitpoints XP *14,000 Woodcutting XP *6,000 Agility XP *6,000 Thieving XP *Dwarven helmet Music Music tracks unlocked: *Fe Fi Fo Fum *Mouse Trap Trivia * The entire quest, including the name, is a reference to the well known Grimm's Fairy Tales. A few tales are referenced throughout the quest such as getting a feather from a griffin by telling stories, climbing Rupert's beard (a parody of Rapunzel) and climbing a magic beanstalk for a golden reward. * On the first day of release when you clicked to see the rewards you got the message, "Spoilers are only given on the day of release in fairy tales." * After the player names the gnome in the story with Grimgnash, Grimgnash gets upset. He claims "You shouldn't name food! If Human had a carrot, would Human call it Jasper?" This is a reference to the British Comedian Jasper Carrott. * The silent "q" in the princess' name (Miazrqa) is a reference to the book shop sketch by Monty Python. * The silent "q" in the princess' name (Miazrqa) means that the name is pronounced "Miazra" which could be a play on the word "miasma" - a dangerous, foreboding, or deathlike influence or atmosphere * When trying to pronounce the princess' name, your character says "...Marzipan?" - a reference to either a character in the online cartoon Homestar Runner or the sugar and almond confection that she's named after. * Glod, the quest's final boss, resembles The Hulk in many ways. Both are bare-chested, both have discoloured skin, both have a similar face and hairstyle, and Glod even yells "GLOD SMASH!", just like the Hulk. * Glod may possibly be named after characters in Norse mythology, Glut, who was a particularly evil giant, and Hod, the god who guarded the Bifrost Bridge, who is similar in build to Glod. * The shrinking potion is a reference to Alice in Wonderland. * If you take the 'd' off the end of Rupert the beard, you're left with Rupert The Bear, a once popular fictional character Rupert Bear. And the name of Stewie Griffin's teddy bear (from Family Guy) * This quest had the highest skill level requirement of any other quest, with Woodcutting at level 71. This requirement cannot be boosted by summoning a Beaver. The release of Back To My Roots surpassed this record by having a 72 Woodcutting requirement. An Axe's Mans Folly can be drunk at level 70 or mature at 69 to get the required woodcutting level. * When a player is in the mouse hole, if the player kills a mouse, the drops (bones, coins, and cheese) will appear to be larger then normal. If the player pick them up, they will appear as "normal" in the player's inventory. * The agility requirement can be surpassed using temporary boosts (such as a Summer pie), the agility level is only needed to scale Rupert's beard and to climb the beanstalk. Category:Quests